


When a Bond Moves Forward

by merinxD



Series: The Closest Bond [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Makoto wakes up to find Haruka very close- </p><p>Makoto and Haruka have been friends since the start, and will continue to be until the end. This is a look inside that dynamic, to see just how far the bond of friendship can take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Bond Moves Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

xxx

It is midmorning when Makoto groans softly in his sleep, flinching away from the ray of sunlight that fills his closed gaze. Usually he would be awake much earlier, but he and his best friend played video games long into the night. It is lucky that they didn’t play until sunrise, not that is hasn’t happened before.

Sighing lightly, the brunette takes in deep breaths that are becoming less even and more stirring. The ever present smile dwindles as the glow from the window pulls him into awareness. Rolling over, away from the abrasive day, Makoto sighs in happiness and burrows further into his pillow.   
Only, his pillow is much too silky to be cotton, and resembles the texture of familiar ebony hair.

Green eyes snap open and the tall teen takes in a deep lungful of hair. His gaze falls upon Haruka whose face is not even two inches from him upon the king single bed. Wiggling his fingers, Makoto realises that his hand is beneath Haru, touching the underside of his scalp.

The wind filters through the ajar window, ruffling the curtains and doing the same to his hair. It falls upon Haru’s sleeping form also and the boy moves closer unknowingly. His head stays firmly upon the pillow and Makoto’s hand, but a knee moves to wedge between the awake teen’s legs as he settles down once more.

Meanwhile, Makoto is at a loss for what to do.

Ever since they were children, personal space has not been an issue. However, this feels completely different to normal – almost intrusive.

But  _why_  is the question. He is just lying here, and so is Haru. They aren’t doing anything wrong.

Only, as Makoto’s watchful viridian travel over his friend’s thin black brows and relaxed features, falling upon his lips…He knows why.

It has been a problem for quite some time now, even though it has been present for almost his entire life. Lately, their age has been catching up with them and little instances like this, that were once innocent, have become something else all together. It’s getting to the stage that he is sure that Haru knows, but neither have said anything, or tried to rectify the issue.

Surely if Haru knew how Makoto feels he wouldn’t sleep so close to him, look at him with azure eyes full of words  _just for him_ to decipher.

Letting his frozen eyes move from Haruka’s slightly parted lips, Makoto looks at the rest of him. The baggy yellow shirt has ridden up during his slumber and the familiar taut abdomen is clear for him to see. He wants to be neutral with this sight, but it just isn’t possible. When they are alone like this, Makoto can’t help but look at the same stomach he sees every day with something akin to desire. The jutting hip bones are almost enough to make him shiver and he wonders if Haru knows this.

Unable to help himself, the observing boy reaches out to run a line along the curve of the alluring muscle, the v that leads below to a place that Makoto doesn’t want to think about. Because if he does, he can never come back from it.

“Mhm.” Haru murmurs, and the brunette jolts, ripping away from the toned skin. His fingers burn with the warmth of his friend’s skin and Makoto wants to touch more. He is also aware that he is in deep trouble.

If things keep going like this he won’t be able to keep it inside any longer. He isn’t afraid of losing Haru, because they would never part, even if his feelings were known. It wouldn’t be the same though. Makoto needs this closeness, to be able to look after Haruka and continue to love him in silence. Love him like always.

“Makoto.” Haru says sleepily, but his eyes don’t open. His breathing has changed however, and his knee moves closer so that his leg is wedged further between Makoto’s thighs.

“Hai. Haru-chan.” The almost shivering teen replies, as normally as possible. Nevertheless, his voice comes out husked and Makoto wants to slap himself. He can feel the warmth of Haruka’s leg now more than ever and when he gazes downward he realises that his body has already reacted. When it happened, he isn’t sure.

“That felt nice.” Haru replies, and this time a blue eye opens blearily. Their gazes meet and Makoto has to hold himself back. His friend looks much too alluring in the morning.

Wait…What did he just say?

“Nani?” The brunette asks a little louder than intended, his head that lay against the pillow rises as he tries to sit up but Haru’s hand stops him with a light pull of the wrist.

“Shh.” The resting teen commands, “Stop being annoying.” Haru grouses, sounding more awake now. His eyelashes flutter in a rousing move, and the boy disentangles himself from Makoto, rolling to lie on his back. Their hands are dangerously close now and it would only take one small movement to weave their fingers together. Makoto’s digits tingle as the thought crosses his mind.

“Gomen.” He says instead, propping up on his hand. Their fingers graze and he can’t help himself from hooking his pinky with Haru’s.

The teen doesn’t move disapprovingly, nor does he respond in any way. So Makoto decides to boldly stay that way, unmoving. He does watch though.

Haruka’s arm is above his head now, and it makes his mussed ebony look strangely artful. His eyes are closed and there is a serene look about his features, despite the tired circles beneath his eyes. The shirt is still hitched up, bunched further (if that’s possible) and Makoto finds himself transfixed on that spot for a moment, before his eyes trail further down, to find…

Haruka has an erection…

 _Kami help me._  The brunette thinks as his eyes widen considerably. His own loose trousers feel considerably tighter now and this feels incredibly erotic. It isn’t the first time that he has seen Haru’s morning erection, but it has never been within reaching distance.

It’s so close and without realising it, Makoto lets out a soft sigh.

“Makoto.” Haruka speaks, calling his attention upwards. Green meet blue again and the knowing glint in the stoic gaze is enough to make him flush. He has been caught.

“I, Uh..Eto.” He stammers for a moment, trapped in the sky blue depths of his crush. His brows furrow and Makoto feels the guilt seep completely through his form. Thankfully, the shame helps him gather his bearings.

“It’s the morning, ne?” He smiles now, trying to seem casual. But Makoto isn’t fooling anyone, least of all Haru.

It’s silent for a long moment and the sheepish laugh seems to be trapped in the gentle teen’s throat. His breathing is heavier than it needs to be and he wishes that Haru would let him go, let him look away from his scrutinising eyes.

There is a strange tension in the air, and it might be time that he come clean, admit everything…but it is a daunting thought. He takes in a breath, determination finally shining in his emerald, and Makoto is ready to admit that what he is thinking, what he is  _feeling._

Except Haruka speaks first.

A glint of almost amusement shines in the unreadable blue and a ghost of a smile rises to his lips. Their pinkies that are joined are pulled together as he weaves his other digits with Makoto’s and with a pointed look of seriousness, he says tonelessly,

“I told you it felt nice.”

Then, Haru’s knowing eyes (with  _possible_  suggestion) close once more and he takes in a deep breath.

“Rest Makoto.” He orders softly, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Stunned, the not so secretly in love teen remembers to breathe, lying back down on the second pillow. There is the strangest sense of happiness within him now and it feels like his chest will explode.

It is a long time before Makoto is able to fall into a light sleep, but he is content to lie here regardless, fingers laced with Haruka’s.

Maybe it isn’t all together hopeless after all…

xxx

 


End file.
